Hey Alley Cat!
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It was released on March 5, 2018. The cartoon is created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. is inspired by Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold. Plot The series follows a teenage alley cat named Catnip, who lives in a neighborhood. He meets a brown mouse named Miguel (his best friend), a light gray cat named Bella (his secret admirer), an overweight alligator named Pudgy, an intelligent field mouse named Daisy, a short-tempered cheetah named Luna, a grouchy duck named Ken and a dimwitted giraffe named Stretchy. But, Catnip and his friends are 10th graders in their high school. He also lives with his parents (who made appearances in the later episodes) and his grandparents Grandpa Fred and Grandma Honey in his boarding house. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Catnip Alleycat' - Catnip is a 15-years-old alley cat. He has red orange fur, spiky blonde hair on his head, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso, light yellow tail end on his tail and light yellow paws. Catnip is wearing a blue-green hat, white gloves and a red vest with yellow lines on it. He is a 10th grader of the high school. Catnip is inspired by Arnold Shortman because of his similarities. His design resembles Tom Cat from Tom and Jerry, Sylvester Pussycat and Claude Cat from Looney Tunes. Catnip is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. *'Miguel Mouse' - Miguel is a 15-years-old mouse. He has brown fur, black hair on his head, tan snout and tan patch on his torso. Miguel is wearing white gloves and an orange vest. He is Catnip's best friend. Miguel is inspired by Gerald Johanssen because of his similarities. His design resembles Jerry Mouse from Tom and Jerry. Miguel is voiced by Charlie Adler. *'Bella Cat' - Bella is a 15-years-old Persian cat. She has light gray fur, blonde soft hair, white snout, white patch on her torso, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Bella is wearing a light yellow bow on her hair, white gloves and light yellow dress with an orange stripe on it. She is Catnip's secret admirer and sometimes, love interest. Bella is inspired by Helga Pataki because of her similarities. Her design resembles Toodles from Tom and Jerry. Bella is voiced by Cindy Robinson. *'Daisy Fieldmouse' - Daisy is a 15-years-old field mouse. She has light gray fur, black hair with pony tail, white snout and white patch on her torso. Daisy is wearing glasses, white gloves and red blouse. She is Miguel's love interest. Daisy is inspired by Phoebe Heyerdahl because of her similarities. Her design resembles Tuffy from Tom and Jerry. Daisy is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Pudgy Alligator' - Pudgy is a 15-years-old alligator. He has scaly green skin, lime green snout, sharp teeth, big belly and lime green patch on his torso. Pudgy is wearing a light blue hat, white gloves and grey vest. He is one of Catnip's classmates. Pudgy is inspired by Harold because of his similarities. His design resembles Wally Gator and Bull Gator from Taz Mania. Pudgy is voiced by Billy West. *'Luna Cheetah' - Luna is a 15-years-old cheetah. She has orange fur with black spots, long black hair, white snout, white patch on her body, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Luna is wearing white gloves and a purple dress. She is one of Catnip's classmates. Luna is inspired by Rhonda because of her similarities. Her design resembles Sylvester's wife from the Sylvester cartoon A Mouse Divided. Luna is voiced by Mae Whitman. *'Ken Duck' - Ken is a 15-years-old duck. He has light green face, yellow bill, white stripe on his neck, brown torso and yellow webbed feet. Ken is wearing an olive green hat, white gloves and black jacket. He is one of Catnip's classmates. Ken is inspired by Sid because of his similarities. His design resembles Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes. Ken is voiced by Bill Farmer. *'Stretchy Giraffe' - Stretchy is a 15-years-old giraffe. He has light yellow skin, orange horns, brown rough hair, orange spots, brown tail end on his tail and dark gray hooves. Stretchy is wearing white gloves and a dark blue vest. He is one of Catnip's classmates. Stretchy is inspired by Stinky because of his similarities. His design resembles Geoffrey Giraffe from Toys "R" Us. Stretchy is voiced by Eric Bauza. Secondary *'Mr. Alleycat' - TBD. Mr. Alleycat is voiced by TBD. *'Mrs. Alleycat' - TBD. Mrs. Alleycat is voiced by TBD. *'Grandpa Fred' - Grandpa Fred is an 80-years-old thin alley cat. He has gray fur, white hair, white snout, white paws, white patch on his torso and white tail end on his tail. Grandpa Fred is wearing white gloves and brown overalls. He is Catnip's grandfather. Grandpa Fred is inspired by Grandpa Phil because of his similarities. He always calling his grandson "Alley Cat". Grandpa Fred is voiced by Jeff Bergman. *'Grandma Honey' - Grandma Honey is a 75-years-old alley cat. She has light gray fur, white curly hair, white snout, white paws, white patch on her torso and white tail end on her tail. Grandma Honey is wearing glasses, white gloves and light green 1970s-styled mother's clothing. She is Catnip's grandmother and Grandpa Fred's wife. Grandma Honey is inspired by Grandma Gertie because of her similarities. She loves to play piano, while her grandson playing with his ocarina. Grandma Honey is voiced by Tara Strong. *'Mr. Wylie' - Mr. Wylie is a red fox. He has red fur, golden hair, white snout, white torso on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Mr. Wylie is wearing a blue-green vest with short white sleeves. He is a 10th grade teacher. Mr. Wylie is inspired by Mr. Simmons because of his similarities. His design resembles the fox from Fox Pop. Mr. Wylie is voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Sniffy Squirrel' - Sniffy is a 15-years-old squirrel. He has orange fur, curly hair, light yellow snout, light yellow patch on his torso and light yellow tail end on his tail. Sniffy is wearing a white vest. He is one of Catnip's classmates. Sniffy is inspired by Eugene because of his similarities. He always get hurt and says, "I'm okay". Sniffy is voiced by Samuel Vincent. *'Cookie O'Possum' - Cookie is a 15-years-old o'possum. He has gray fur, black hair, white snout, white patch on his torso, light pink tail and light pink paws. Cookie is wearing glasses and light green vest. He is one of Catnip's closest classmates. Cookie is inspired by Curly because of his similarities. Sometimes, he tries to crush on Luna. Cookie is voiced by Bob Bergen. *'Dummy' - Dummy is a 15-years-old snake. He has light green scaly skin, fangs in his mouth and yellow patch on his torso. Dummy is wearing glasses and a cyan blue scarf on his neck. He is Bella's nemesis/punching bag. Dummy is inspired by Brainy because of his similarities. He cannot talk, only he can make hissing noises. Dummy is voiced by Spike Brandt. Supporting Primary * Secondary Production Development Writing Voices Animation The series is outsourced to Toon City Animation, Wang Film Productions, Dong Woo Animation and Rough Draft Korea. Also, it is made by two hand-drawn animation softwares Pencil 2D and Toon Boom Animation. Music The series is composed by Andy Sturmer. Also, the series' theme song is written by Jim Lang and arranged by Andy Sturmer. But, the theme song sounds like a combination of Hey Arnold and The Looney Tunes Show. Episodes List of Hey Alley Cat! episodes Voice cast *Roger Craig Smith as Catnip Alleycat *Charlie Adler as Miguel Mouse *Cindy Robinson as Bella Cat *Kath Soucie as Daisy Fieldmouse *Billy West as Pudgy Alligator *Mae Whitman as Luna Cheetah *Bill Farmer as Ken Duck *Eric Bauza as Stretchy Giraffe *TBD as Dad *TBD as Mom *Jeff Bergman as Grandpa Fred *Tara Strong as Grandma Honey *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Wylie Broadcast history *United States - Cartoon Network (March 5, 2018-present) and WB Kids (October 5, 2019-present) Gallery Concept Art Catnip the Cat.png|Catnip Alleycat Catnip Locket.png|Catnip appears in a locket. Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *Brandt and Cervone confirmed the show is set in the same universe much like The Looney Tunes Show. *There are the voice talents of the show: **Catnip's voice is based on Sonic the Hedgehog from SEGA's post-2010 Sonic the Hedgehog games and Sonic Boom. **Miguel's voice is based on Chicken from Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken. **Bella's voice is based on Amy Rose from SEGA's post-2010 Sonic the Hedgehog games and Sonic Boom. **Daisy's voice is based on Lil from Nickelodeon's Rugrats. **Pudgy's voice is based on Popeye the Sailor. **Luna's voice is based on Agent Xero from Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers. **Ken's voice is based on Goofy from Disney's cartoons of the same name. **Stretchy's voice is based on Woody Woodpecker from the 2017 live-action/CGI animated film of the same name. **Grandpa Fred's voice is based on Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. **Grandma Honey's voice is based on Truffles from Cartoon Network's Chowder and Nurse Hen from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. *Catnip Alleycat made several cameo appearances in the other Warner Bros. Animation titles. For example: **